START YOUR LOVIN
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: Ryoma Takeuchi, un joven modelo de 21 años y Rio Uchida, una gravure idol de 22 años fueron llamados para pertenecer al elenco de Kamen Rider Drive. ¿Qué sucede después de que ellos dos se conozcan y durante las grabaciones esa amistad y compañerismo se convierta en algo más?
1. CAPÍTULO 1: SE CONOCEN

**START YOUR LOVIN**

 **SUMARY:** Ryoma Takeuchi, un joven modelo de 21 años y Rio Uchida, una gravure idol de 22 años fueron llamados para pertenecer al elenco de Kamen Rider Drive. ¿Qué sucede después de que ellos dos se conozcan y durante las grabaciones esa amistad y compañerismo se convierta en algo más?

 **N/A:** Aclaremos que esta idea salió de mi mente… de una manera inesperada, luego de ver el avance del capítulo 43 de Drive, la cual no me dejó dormir, así que decidí en plasmarla de una buena vez y supongo que valdrá la pena de publicarla.

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** SE CONOCEN

 **[ 2014 ]**

Una cálida tarde alrededor de Tokio, un muchacho de 21 años se hallaba ejercitando sus músculos a través de una máquina de musculación, pero a la vez estaba mirando su celular que estaba a lado suyo. Minutos después, el sonido del celular del muchacho interrumpió su rutina. Él no tardó en responder.

"¿Bueno?" pidió colocando el aparato en su oído.

 _"Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el joven Ryoma Takeuchi?"_

"Soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?"

 _"Soy el productor Ryuta Tasaki, te llamé para darte una buena noticia."_

"Ah… ¿sobre qué?"

 _"Felicidades Takeuchi, ya formas parte del elenco de Kamen Rider Drive."_

"¿Enserio? ¿No es una broma?"

 _"Claro que no es broma. Fuiste el elegido para ser el protagonista de la serie."_

"¡Vaya! Eso… no me lo esperaba. Muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad, le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir."

 _"Esa es la actitud. Quiero que mañana estés en el set de grabación a las 7 de la mañana, no solo para empezar con las grabaciones, sino porque también conocerás al resto de los actores que conformarán parte del elenco."_

"De acuerdo, allá estaré." Y con esto la comunicación se cortó.

"Lo lograste Ryoma. Finalmente estás comenzando a alcanzar tu sueño de ser actor… pero de un héroe." pensó el chico.

 **POR OTRO LADO**

"¡Sonríe a la cámara!... ¡Perfecto!... ¡Una pose!" exclamaba el fotógrafo y la cámara no paraba de detonar varios flashes hacia una joven de 22 años, quien estaba en una sesión fotográfica de traje de baño para una revista. Minutos después, la dicha sesión había finalizado. La joven fue directo a su camerino para ponerse la bata y descansar un rato antes de cambiarse.

"¿Cómo le fue a la gravure idol?" preguntó una muchacha quien entraba al camerino.

"Igual que todo los días Marie, algo cansado pero así debe de ser mi trabajo."

"¿Aún no te han llamado?"

"No, se supone que me iban a llamar hoy mismo. Tengo miedo."

"¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"¿Qué tal si no me aceptaron? Mi sueño de convertirme en actriz se vendrá abajo."

"Ya verás que te van a escoger a ti y no a otra. ¿Te imaginaras si te llamaran y te hayan aceptado y…?"

"No volveremos a hablar de ese tema. Ya te lo he dicho."

"¿Pero por qué? Ya sabes que lo típico de una serie es que dos actores tengan mucha química y al final los protagonistas ya no están juntos en pantalla, sino que ya están saliendo en la vida real. ¿No te imaginas en conocer a tu príncipe azul?"

"No, lo peor de todo es que cuando ya el paparazzi los cachan, da definitivo fin a su relación. Imagínate si pasara eso y se arma un escándalo con la prensa. Yo solamente quisiera enfocarme en mi trabajo."

"¿Ni siquiera un poquito de su atención? ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoraras de alguien del elenco? Si es que te aceptan."

"Pues…"

El sonido de un celular interrumpió la plática. Ella no tardó en responder.

"¿Diga?"

 _"¿Es usted Rio Uchida?"_

"Sí. Soy yo. ¿Qué se les ofrece?... ¡No! ¿Enserio?... No es una broma ¿verdad?... No sabe lo feliz que estoy. Muchas gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad, no se arrepentirá… sí… a las 7 de la mañana en el set de grabación… ahí estaré." Dicho esto cortó la llamada.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" preguntó Marie.

"¡Me aceptaron!"

Con esto dieron un grito de emoción y se abrazaron entre sí.

"Sabía que te iban aceptar, pero tú decías que no, que tus sueños de ser actriz iban a bajar… pero te lo dije. Esto merece una celebración."

"Quisiera, pero tendrá que ser para la siguiente ocasión."

"¿Por qué?"

"En primera porque ya va anochecer, me tengo que cambiar y regresar a mi departamento y segunda porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para asistir al set de grabación a la 7 de la mañana."

"¿7 de la mañana? ¿Y para qué?"

"El productor me dijo que conoceré a mis compañeros que forman parte del elenco y para comenzar las grabaciones. Será un día pesado. Me voy a cambiar." dijo poniéndose de pie para después dirigirse al vestíbulo.

"De acuerdo… ¡Oye espera! No respondiste mi pregunta." Pero la chica se había encerrado al vestíbulo. "Ay Rio, ya sabrás lo que te digo. No sé por qué algo bueno está por venir." murmuró.

 **EN LA NOCHE**

"A partir de mañana a las 7 de la mañana comenzaremos con las primeras grabaciones." dijo Ryuta. "Quiero que todo el elenco llegue puntual."

"¿Ya llamó a todo el elenco?" preguntó su asistente.

"Sí, déjame decirte que dos personas quienes van a formar parte del elenco apenas comenzarán sus carreras como actores."

"¿Quiénes?"

"Uno es Ryoma Takeuchi, tiene 21 años y es un joven modelo. Créeme que a él le ha gustado Kamen Rider desde que era un niño, nos ha mostrado su esfuerzo en la audición para ser el protagonista. Y la otra se llama Rio Uchida, tiene 22 años y es una conocida gravure idol. Hace años me la presentó Fumika Shimizu cuando trabajaba con ella en Fourze y ambas trabajan en la misma agencia."

"Ya veo, ¿no le preocupa de que algo pueda suceder con alguien del elenco?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a las llegadas tarde, las peleas del elenco y principalmente las relaciones dentro del set."

"Pero eso jamás ha pasado durante los últimos años que he grabado con muchos elencos de Kamen Rider y saben perfectamente que las relaciones dentro del set está estrictamente prohibido, porque si eso pasara, habrá demasiados problemas con la prensa."

"Tiene razón, además ¿qué tan malo puede pasar? Jamás hay relaciones dentro del set."

 **DEPARTAMENTO UCHIDA**

 _"Entonces Tasaki-san te aceptó para formar parte del elenco del nuevo Kamen Rider."_

"Sí Fumika-chan, de no ser por ti de convencerme en audicionar. Créeme que no sería muy fácil de convertirse en actriz."

 _"Por eso convencí a Tasaki-san de que te eligiera porque la verdad lo hiciste muy increíble y no eres la única en escogerte como la protagonista de una serie Toku, también fui yo, luego Riria-chan y después ¿quién será la siguiente persona de la agencia LesPros? Debes prometer que te vas a esforzar mucho en ese papel que te darán porque tal vez llegues a ser la protagonista. ¿De acuerdo?"_

"Prometido haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Fumika-chan, te tengo que colgar porque mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para asistir al set."

 _"Descansa y cuando el día de mañana termines tus grabaciones, iré por ti para irnos a tomar un cafecito y me cuentas como te fue y sobre todo con tus nuevos compañeros."_

"Me parece buena idea. Buenas noches." Con esto la chica había finalizado su llamada con su amiga.

Luego fue a su recámara para ponerse la pijama y después irse a dormir, porque mañana comenzaría un nuevo día en el set de grabación, sobre todo en conocer a sus nuevos compañeros que conformarían el elenco de Kamen Rider Drive. Y con esto, Rio se acomodó en su cama y se metió a la misma. Después, la chica mantenía una vista fija en el techo pensando en lo que dijo su amiga Marie.

¿Conocer a su príncipe azul? ¿Qué pasara si se enamorara de alguien del elenco?

"Eso jamás pasará. Solamente me enfocaré en el compañerismo y en el trabajo." murmuró ella para después apagar su lámpara que se hallaba en el costado y luego cerrar sus ojos para emprender un sueño profundo.

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Eran las 6:45 a.m. y Ryoma se encontraba ingresando al set, dentro de poco iban a comenzar los primeros días de grabación para la serie de Kamen Rider Drive, estaba muy feliz por la grata noticia de pertenecer al elenco pero a la vez nervioso porque finalmente conocería también a sus compañeros a quienes tendría que ver todos los días de ahora en adelante y sobre todo, deberá de socializarse con ellos. Finalmente se paró frente a una puerta.

"Muy bien Ryoma. Llegó el momento y recuerda, no tienes que ponerte nervioso y debes de ser tú mismo. Debes de tratar de convivir con tus compañeros a partir de hoy." dijo el chico mientras lanzaba un suspiro y finalmente giró la perilla para después ingresar al pequeño cuarto.

"¡Vaya! Llegó nuestro protagonista." saludó Ryuta.

Ryoma hizo una leve reverencia. "Una vez más, le agradezco el haberme dado la oportunidad."

"Permíteme presentarte a tus compañeros." mencionó mientras guiaba al chico para presentar a sus nuevos compañeros. Y ahí estaban; cuatro hombres y una mujer sentados en un sillón y al ver entrar al productor y al chico, se pusieron de pie para darle el saludo.

"Son ellos." señaló el Ryuta. "Muchachos y dama, les presento a su compañero Ryoma Takeuchi. Él será el nuevo Kamen Rider."

"Soy Rei Yoshi." saludó la mujer.

"Taira Imata, es un gusto conocerte."

"Me llamo Kenta Hamano."

"Tsurutaro Kataoka, es un placer."

"Es un gusto conocer a todos ustedes. Espero que nos llevemos bien." dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida por sus compañeros.

"¿Entonces ya podemos comenzar con las grabaciones?" pidió Rei ansiosa.

"Todavía no, aún nos falta otra integrante." respondió el productor.

"¿Otra?" preguntó Taira.

"Así es, se trata nada más y nada menos que Rio Uchida."

"Aún no ha llegado y falta pocos minutos para que den las 7." mencionó Kenta.

"Tranquilos, a lo mejor el tráfico la retrasó. Estoy seguro que ella va a llegar a tiempo aquí." animó Ryoma. "Esperemos unos minutos y si vemos que no llega, que el productor la llame."

"Me parece buena idea Ryoma. Esperemos unos minutos más." dijo Ryuta.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

 _"¿En dónde estás Rio-chan? ¿Ya llegaste al set?"_ preguntó Fumika desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Acabo de llegar Fumika-chan. Ando como loca buscando el set del productor." respondió Rio mientras caminaba por el pasillo del set, la chica no despegaba ni un momento de su celular en su oído. "Estoy muy nerviosa de conocer a mis compañeros. ¿Qué tal si todo me sale mal?"

 _"Tú tranquilízate y verás que todo saldrá bien. Solo debes de ser tú misma y tratar de socializar con tus nuevos compañeros. Créeme que así me pasó lo mismo que a ti."_

"Pero lo tuyo fue en 2011 y estamos en 2014."

 _"Tú solo confía en mí. Cuando termines tus grabaciones, me llamas para ir por ti."_

"De acuerdo. Debo de colgar, acabo de llegar al set."

 _"Te deseo suerte y no se te vaya a olvidar mis consejos."_

"Gracias y no claro que no, trataré de seguir tus pasos como me aconsejaste." Y con esto la comunicación se cortó. Rio miró por última vez su celular para revisar la hora y eran las 6:59 a.m., hora en que ya debía de entrar por esa puerta que se encontraba frente a ella. La chica lanzó un suspiro, se relajó y con mucha confianza ingresó al set.

"Uchida-san, te estábamos esperando." dijo Ryuta. "Llegas justo a tiempo." Y la guio para conocer al elenco. "¿Dónde está Takeuchi-san?"

"Fue al baño. No tarda en volver." respondió Tsurutaro.

"Como sea. Quiero presentarles a su compañera Rio Uchida."

"Es un placer de conocer a ustedes." saludó Rio haciendo una leve reverencia, misma que fue correspondida.

"Ya regresé. Lamento por no avisar que me fui." dijo Ryoma mientras ingresaba al set.

"No te preocupes Takeuchi-san. Como ya estás aquí, quiero presentarte a tu compañera… y protagonista de la serie."

En el momento que Rio levantó la vista para ver el rostro del chico, se maldijo por unos momentos su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas cambiaban de color levemente. Era una sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida. Sin imaginar que a Ryoma le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, acababa de mirar a su nueva compañera y por unos segundos quedó perdido en la mirada de la chica. De manera inesperada, Rio dejó caer su celular al suelo, atrayendo la atención a los demás.

"¡Oh gomen!... No sé qué me pasó." Rio había salido del trance y se colocó de cuclillas para recoger el celular, en el momento que tomaba el dicho objeto, una mano posó en la suya. La chica levantó la vista y nuevamente quedó perdida ante la mirada del chico.

"Supongo que tendré una bonita compañera." murmuró Ryoma con un tono divertido. Esto puso a Rio más nerviosa mientras se levantaban sin soltarse del agarre. "Es un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Ryoma Takeuchi."

"Rio Uchida… lo mismo digo."

 _Esto no ha acabado, esto apenas está comenzando para encender este amor._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Luego de dos días en plasmarla, finalmente lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena en publicar, tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar ya que a partir de mañana comenzarán de nuevo las clases y quisiera enfocarme primero en el estudio. Si les gustó, no se les olvide dejar un review.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: EL COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD

**CAPÍTULO 2:** EL COMIENZO DE UNA AMISTAD

"Umm… Takeuchi-san… mi mano…" tartamudeaba Rio, pues luego del aquel apretón de manos, Ryoma no soltaba por un momento la mano de su nueva compañera.

"¡Oh claro!... Lo siento." reaccionaba Ryoma y de manera delicada le soltó la mano.

"Bueno chicos, ya que todos estamos aquí." comenzó a hablar el productor. "Antes de comenzar las grabaciones, quiero decirles dos avisos, el primer aviso es que les diré un pequeño reglamento de lo que deben y no deben de hacer por todo el año dentro y fuera del set."

"Aguarda, no deben de estar hablando sobre el reglamento incluyendo fuera del set. ¿O sí?" preguntó Taira.

"Desafortunadamente así tendrá que ser, no es porque los estemos espiando, sino para protegerlos y no tengan problemas con la prensa."

"Está bien. Para no tardarnos mucho, al menos díganos las reglas principales dentro y fuera del set por favor." pidió Rei.

"De acuerdo. Lo principal es llegar puntual a las grabaciones y no llegar tarde demasiado seguido, la siguiente es que no haya peleas ni discusiones dentro del set porque puede haber problemas y lo más importante… queda prohibido las relaciones durante las grabaciones y mucho menos con alguien del elenco. Si alguien de ustedes rompe las reglas, habrá muchos problemas y no me quedará de otra que correrlos del estudio. ¿Les quedó claro?" Todo el elenco asintió. "Muy bien. El segundo aviso es decirles cómo se llevará a cabo el prólogo de Kamen Rider Drive. En los camerinos que ustedes tendrán, hallarán unos guiones que tendrán que leer, memorizar e interpretar con un poco de ayuda."

"Me parece una excelente idea." dijo Kenta entusiasmado. "¿De qué tratará?"

"Verán Kamen Rider Drive…"

Mientras el director narraba el dicho prólogo de la nueva serie, Ryoma no quitaba ni por un segundo una mirada encima a Rio. De manera apresurada salió de sus ensoñaciones y trató de prestar atención al productor. Por otro lado la mujer trataba de estar atenta a lo que decía el director, pero pudo percatarse en la mirada de Ryoma y eso la ponía nerviosa, comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación por su pecho, trataba de concentrarse y no pensar en otra cosa. Con todo lo que estaba pasando en su primer día de trabajo la estaban alterando mucho.

"… Es por eso que los elegí a ustedes para interpretar a sus personajes. ¿Les quedó claro? Esperemos que todo salgo bien y sea el agrado para nuestro público. Ahora mi asistente los guiará a los camerinos y los quiero ver en una hora para empezar las grabaciones." finalizó Tasaki.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

La actriz y modelo Fumika Shimizu se encontraba en su departamento repasando una vez más su guion para las grabaciones de un dorama en la que ella formaba parte. Después el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió.

"Debe ser Rio para decirme que le está yendo muy bien en su nuevo trabajo. Ya sabía." musitó antes responder a la llamada. "¿Bueno?... No, Rio-chan no se encuentra… ¿quiere darle algún mensaje para cuando llegue?... ¿Qué?... aguarde… pero ella nunca me dijo nada de eso… ¿hace días?... sí, ya después se lo diré. Gracias." Se corta la llamada. "Qué raro Rio-chan no me dijo nada de esto… ¿ahora cómo le hará?"

 **EN EL SET DE GRABACIONES**

Pasaron 3 horas y ya estaban comenzando a grabar las primeras escenas de Kamen Rider Drive. Era el turno de Ryoma Takeuchi y Rio Uchida en entrar a escena, la producción se encontraban en el parque preparando las luces y cámaras para que llevaran a cabo la escena. Ambos actores se encontraban en sus respectivos camerinos, Rio acababa de terminar de vestirse y de peinar su cabello en forma de chongo.

"Muy bien Rio, es tu oportunidad para comenzar tu carrera de actriz." habló ella. "No debes de defraudar al director si no quieres que te corran. Llego el momento." Dicho esto la chica encaminó a la puerta del camerino. En el momento que giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, estaba un muchacho alto frente a ella. "¡Ahhh!" gritó ella ante aquella sorpresa. "Qué susto me diste Takeuchi-san."

"Jejeje perdón por el susto, solamente pasaba por aquí para avisar que Tasaki-san nos quiere ver en 20 minutos en el parque para grabar la escena."

"No te preocupes. Al menos quisiera poder aprovechar esos 20 minutos para repasar una vez más mi guion sobre la escena de hoy."

"Si quieres te puedo ayudar a repasar ese guion." ofreció con una sonrisa.

"¡No!... Digo… es muy lindo de tu parte, pero… no quisiera quitarte demasiado tiempo de verdad. En unos minutos te alcanzo." insistió.

"No importa, estoy más que disponible. Además recuerda que es nuestro primer día de trabajo, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros y tenemos que convivir, sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo un poco a repasar el guion y aprovechamos por unos minutos charlar para conocernos mejor?"

Rio dudó por un instante pero al final aceptó. "Esta bien, tú ganas." afirmó con una sonrisa. Luego de esto ambos comenzaron a reír para después ponerse serios y comenzar a repasar el guion y con esto, el pequeño ensayo dio comienzo. De vez en cuando ambos se equivocaban en unos diálogos, pero claro con ayuda del guion evitaban esas equivocaciones, también ambos se detenían para bromear y a la vez conversar. Pasaron 10 minutos y parecía que las cosas entre estos dos iba bastante bien. Ambos decidieron ir al parque para charlar más tranquilo.

"Así que es tu primera vez en introducirte a la televisión y todo eso." pidió Ryoma con interés.

"Sí, antes de decidir en ser actriz, trabajo como gravure idol y formo parte de una agencia llamada LesPros." respondió.

"He oído de eso, jamás pensé que una chica como tú formara parte de esa agencia."

"No tan chica, apenas tengo 22 años y dentro de pocos meses cumpliré 23. Digamos que ya estoy empezando a tener algo de antigüedad jejeje." comentó burlona. Luego de aquel comentario, Ryoma comenzó a reír. "Sabía que te ibas a reír…" dijo inflando levemente sus mejillas.

"Jejeje no es eso, es solo que… ¿cómo puedes decir que tienes antigüedad? Si sigues siendo muy joven y sobre todo… bonita." esto último lo dijo sin pensar. Las mejillas de Rio comenzaron a sonrojarse levemente, jamás le habían dicho esas palabras durante por años.

"Gracias por el… cumplido… Takeuchi-san…" dijo la chica tímidamente.

"Solo digo la verdad y no me digas Takeuchi-san porque… me hace sentir viejo jejeje. Preferiría que me dijeras solamente Ryoma."

"De acuerdo Takeuchi-san… quiero decir, Ryoma. Ahora cuéntame de ti, te has introducido a la televisión o algo, debes tener la edad de un adolescente ¿no?" pidió la chica con algo de curiosidad.

"Bueno, estoy en las mismas que tú será mi primera vez en introducirme a la televisión en los últimos años he sido actor de modelo y decidí audicionar para este programa porque desde niño me ha gustado Kamen Rider y lo de la edad… te equivocas, digamos que tengo 21 años y el siguiente año cumpliré 22."

"¿21? Eres algo menor que yo… digo por un año y medio jejeje."

"De hecho pero por tu altura, deduzco que no te ves como tan mayor."

"Oye ¿empezaremos de nuevo con la edad y el físico?"

"Jajaja no. Solamente era un decir. Oye después de terminar las grabaciones ¿te gustaría ir a comer algún lado?"

"Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Prometí en ir a comer con una amiga." respondió la chica algo triste. "¿Qué te parece si mañana por la noche cuando terminemos de grabar?"

"Me parece bien. Espero que durante un año nos podamos llevar bien."

"Sí, lo mismo digo."

"Aquí están mis dos protagonistas. Los he estado buscando como locos." pidió Tasaski. "Llego la hora de grabar la escena. Así que vamos ahora mismo." Dicho esto el director y los tres actores encaminaron al set donde iban a grabar.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hi! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de SYL, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que dentro de pocos meses habrá más actualización u otros fics que publicar. Ahora antes que nada, se suponía que no iba actualizar los fics pendientes y solamente iba a hacer one shots, pero este capítulo fue dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **GEMITHA0208** por su cumpleaños aunque falten unos cuantos días, pero yo me quise hacer un pequeño adelanto con este. Gemma-chan ¿qué te puedo decir? Hoy estás entrando a una nueva etapa en tu vida, muchísimas gracias por tu amistad (aunque no nos conozcamos en persona). La verdad lo que pienso de ti es que para mi ya eres como una hermana mayor (por eso es que te apodan como Nee-san jejeje), te gusta escuchar a la gente y ayudarlos. Todo esto fue tan inesperado, nos conocimos por casualidad en esta página y ya solo falta unos cuantos días para que se cumplan 2 años de haber platicado contigo por primera vez en face. Me alegra haber conocido a una chica que tuviera los mismos gustos, como las series Toku, nuestros otp, la carrera en la que queremos estudiar, etc. Nos contamos varias ocurrencias que hay con nuestras familias, problemas personales que hemos tenido, ayudarnos una a la otra o principalmente las travesuras en las escuelas, nos hemos dado regalos virtuales, especiales, hecho retos, etc. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea necesario, gracias por entenderme, escucharme y ser de gran ayuda y también sabes que entre nosotras siempre habrá complicidad e ideas para crear más fics, me alegra poder haber conocido a una gran amiga y gracias por todo. Espero que tengas un excelente cumpleaños a lado de tus seres queridos, tengas un excelente futuro, logres alcanzar tu objetivo y que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Bueno chicos nos vemos en el siguiente fic n_n

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMERA ESCENA

**CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMERA ESCENA**

 _"¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"Te voy a arrestar."_

 _"¡Kiriko!"_

 _El chico corrió por su vida encaminando a su vehículo, pero la joven policía no se quedaba atrás. De manera ágil se quitaba la bota y lo lanzó con buena puntería hacia él rebotando en la nuca._

 _"¡Ay!"_

"Y… ¡Corte!" exclamó el director.

Se escuchó un pequeño timbre, anunciando el final de la filmación de la escena.

"Ustedes dos buen trabajo, la escena quedó perfecta." dijo el productor con orgullo. "Tomen descanso de 5 minutos y grabaremos la siguiente escena."

Rio asintió en agradecimiento y recordó que el pobre Ryoma estaba tirado en el césped por la noqueada que le dio con la bota. La chica reaccionó rápidamente y corrió hacia él para socorrerlo.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Rio preocupada. "¿No te hice daño con la noqueada que te hice?"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien jejeje." respondió Ryoma con una sonrisa mientras intentaba incorporarse. Al final quedó sentado en el césped. "Solo fue un pequeño golpe, al menos no perdí la memoria." dijo con un tono divertido sobándose la nuca.

Rio dio una leve risa. "En verdad lamento mucho por la noqueada de la bota. Jamás pensé que iba a tener una buena puntería y todo eso…"

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, estoy bien. Recuerda que es parte de la actuación."

"¿Seguro que no es nada grave?"

"Claro, además todavía falta la siguiente escena y esperemos que no me estrangules o algo peor." bromeó.

"Tomaré eso como un pequeño cumplido. ¿Te parece?" Ambos comenzaron a reír.

"¡Takeuchi! ¡Uchida! ¡Debemos de continuar!" gritó el director.

"Bueno… de vuelta al trabajo." comentó Ryoma luego de oír aquello.

"Sí, vamos… Tomari-san…" murmuró aquello último, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ryoma quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello último, sonrió tontamente y volvió en sí para tomar su lugar.

 **8 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Luego de unas largas 12 horas grabando, cambiando de set, leyendo guiones, que las escenas salieran bien, etc. El productor decidió dejar hasta aquí las grabaciones y reponerlas al día siguiente. Rio se encontraba en el camerino cambiándose de ropa mientras guardaba su traje de policía en el armario. ¿Quién diría que durante las 12 horas y en su primer día fuera un total agotamiento? De pronto el sonido de un golpe de puerta, la alertó por un momento.

"¿Quién?"

"Soy yo, Ryoma. ¿Se puede?" preguntó el mencionado.

"Claro. Pasa."

El chico obedeció y al dar los primeros tres pasos, se había quedado totalmente perplejo, pues en el momento que Rio se giró para verlo, pudo captar la belleza que traspasaba en ella. El chongo había sido de gran ayuda para que ese largo y lacio cabello se ondularan por las puntas y con algo de maquillaje y buena ropa, era perfecta, el corazón de Ryoma comenzaba a latir fuertemente.

"¡Vaya! Es mucho más bonita que con el traje de policía que traía puesto…" pensaba Ryoma. "¿Por qué diablos me siento tan diferente? Desde la primera vez que la vi, fue…"

"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó Rio comenzando a preocuparse. Los pensamientos de Ryoma se esfumaron, atrayéndolo a la realidad.

"Ah… Eh… perdón, me quedé en trancé cuando te miré." dijo Ryoma de manera torpe. "La verdad es que… no te ves como si tuvieras 22 años."

"¿Entonces de cuántos años me ves según tú?"

"Digamos que 2 años menos…"

"Oye apenas nos conocemos y te sigues burlando de mi edad." dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas para formar un mohín.

"Jejeje tranquila. No vine a discutir sobre este tema, vine solamente a despedirme."

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Sí. Tengo que regresar pronto a mi departamento para volver a repasar el libreto. Recuerda que a partir de ahora, debemos de llegar temprano al set."

"Tienes razón. También tengo que regresar a mi departamento para repasar todo el libreto y acomodar mi horario para que mañana no se me haga tan pesado."

"Ya verás que con el paso de tiempo, se nos hará la costumbre. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" La chica asintió. "Entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?" preguntó estirando su mano.

"Así es… nos vemos mañana." dijo ella mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él. De repente, ambos comenzaron a sentir una extraña corriente eléctrica de la cabeza a los pies. Ambos estaban mirándose profundamente a los ojos, pero no se dieron cuenta que la puerta del camerino estaba abierta.

"Rio-chan, ya estoy aquí. ¿Nos va…?" llamó la voz de Fumika Shimizu quién estaba ingresando al camerino, pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que la chica quedó shockeada al ver a su amiga con un chico. "Perdón... por la interrupción." Ese preciso momento Ryoma y Rio se giraron para ver a la chica, salieron del trance y se soltaron.

"Fumika-chan, a la siguiente que vayas por mi… por favor toca la puerta antes de entrar." pidió Rio tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que acababa de aparecer en el rostro.

"Perdón por no tener buenos modales, pero la puerta estaba abierta y decidí entrar." se defendió. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí, pero antes… te quiero presentar a mi compañero Ryoma Takeuchi, el nuevo protagonista de Kamen Rider. Ryoma, mi amiga Fumika Shimizu, trabaja conmigo en la misma agencia y fue protagonista de la serie Kamen Rider Fourze."

"Así que eres el nuevo Rider. Espero que no desaproveches tu oportunidad y hagas tu mejor esfuerzo." mencionó ella tendiendo la mano, el chico no tardó en corresponder.

"Lo mismo digo. Es grandioso poder conocer a alguien conocido como tú." dijo él en el momento que se soltaban de aquel apretón de manos. "Fue un gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir."

"¿No quieres ir con nosotras?" preguntó Rio.

"Quisiera, pero recuerda que ahora debo de enfocarme en el trabajo. Recuerda lo que te dije lo de mañana. ¿Te parece en la tarde?"

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana."

Dicho esto el chico salió del lugar. Cuando ya no estaba, Fumika sonrió pícaramente.

"¿A ti que te pasa?" preguntó Rio.

"Me vas a tener que explicar muchas cosas. De todo lo que ocurrió entre tú y él. También a qué se refirió con eso último que dijo."

"Si se trata de lo que viste, te equivocas."

"Las explicaciones me las das en la cafetería. ¿Nos vamos?"

Rio no dijo nada, tomó su bolsa y con esto, salieron del estudio.

* * *

Fumika y Rio fueron a una cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras del estudio. Ambas disfrutaron un buen almuerzo, conversaron sobre el primer día de Rio, por unos momentos hacían pausas para contar chistes o trivias. En el momento que almorzaban, Fumika aprovechó en hacer una pequeña pregunta a su amiga.

"¿Qué opinas sobre tu nuevo compañero?"

"¿De quién o por qué?" preguntó de manera extraña.

"Ya sabes… de Ryoma."

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Apenas lo conozco y… es un buen muchacho, a la vez muy divertido. Hoy por la mañana… logró sacarme una sonrisa." aseguró con una sonrisa que postraba en su rostro.

"¿Cuál fue tu reacción?"

"¿Mi reacción de qué o cómo?"

"¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando lo viste por primera vez?"

Rio comenzaba a tener una extraña sensación por su pecho.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _En el momento que Rio levantó la vista para ver el rostro del chico, se maldijo por unos momentos su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, sus mejillas cambiaban de color levemente. Era una sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida. Sin imaginar que a Ryoma le estaba sucediendo lo mismo, acababa de mirar a su nueva compañera y por unos segundos quedó perdido en la mirada de la chica. De manera inesperada, Rio dejó caer su celular al suelo, atrayendo la atención a los demás._

…

 _"Supongo que tendré una bonita compañera." murmuró Ryoma con un tono divertido. Esto puso a Rio más nerviosa mientras se levantaban sin soltarse del agarre. "Es un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Ryoma Takeuchi."_

 _"Rio Uchida… lo mismo digo."_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

De pronto Rio sacudió la cabeza para que saliera del trance.

"… Digamos que fue algo normal, no pasó nada interesante."

"¿Segura que no pasó nada entre ustedes?" preguntó pensativa.

"Absolutamente nada, apenas nos estamos conociendo."

"¿Y si algún día te enamoraras de él?"

"¿Yo? Qué ocurrencias tienes Fumika-chan. Créeme si me pasara eso, iría con un psiquiatra."

De repente Fumika cambió su expresión alegre a uno serio.

"Rio-chan… hay algo que tengo que contarte y lo tienes que saber."

"¿Qué pasa Fumika-chan? No me asustes."

"No. No se trata de mi, se trata de ti. Esta mañana recibí la llamada de una persona que dice ser Dr. Akira Fukuhara, preguntaba por ti… Rio Uchida, ¿conoces a ese sujeto?"

"… Sí Fumika-chan. Digamos que ese doctor era mi… psicólogo." dijo con simplicidad. Los ojos de Fumika se abrieron como platos.

"¿Tu psicólogo? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?" pidió.

"No estoy loca. Es solo que hace semanas había decidido tomar consultas sobre mis problemas personales y como estaba muy cansada de tomar meditaciones, dejé de ir por unos días."

"Ese doctor te debió de haber llamado por días y será mejor que hables con él para que se concluyan las cosas. Además si aceptas en volver a ir, ¿cómo le harás con las grabaciones?"

Rio lo pensó por un momento. "Dejaré que pase un poco el tiempo y si vemos que en unos meses vuelven a pasar los problemas, entonces iría."

"Ya me lo imagino. Si se tratará de romance… aceptaría la propuesta de ir." murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Eh… nada, estaba diciendo que sigamos almorzando porque ya va a oscurecer y no querrás llegar tarde a tu departamento para repasar tu guion, dormirte y levantarte muy temprano para mañana."

"Tienes razón. Ya luego concluiré con este tema."

Dicho esto ambas volvían a disfrutar sus almuerzos.

 **DEPARTAMENTO TAKEUCHI**

Ryoma se encontraba en su departamento tratando de repasar los guiones y ensayando algunos diálogos que le tocaban decir. Una parte le decía que tenía que enfocarse en su trabajo y tratar de convivir con sus nuevos compañeros y otra es que no dejaba de pensar en cierta persona y que ahora la iba a ver todos los días. Esa persona era Rio Uchida. Desde que la vio por primera vez, había estado empezando a sentir algo extraño en su pecho, algo que jamás había experimentado antes. Intentaba concentrarse con el libreto, pero cada recuerdo que venía de su mente, lo desconcentraba mucho.

"Tarde o temprano… ¿pasará?" se preguntaba Ryoma.

Tarde o temprano entre los dos empezará a pasar muchas ocurrencias dentro y fuera del set. ¿Qué ocurrirá después?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
